hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Inflatable rubber dam
: Reverted to Disambiguation Inflatable rubber dams are cylindrical rubber fabrics placed across channels, streams and Wikipedia:weir or Wikipedia:dam crests to raise the upstream water level when inflated. The membrane is a multi-layer fabric made of synthetic fibre (usually Wikipedia:nylon)and rubberised on one or both sides. The fabric is quite flexible and yet exhibits good wear-resistance characteristics. A layer of stainless steel mesh or ceramic chips can be embedded in the surface layer to reduce or prevent vandal damage. The inflatable flexible membrane dams (IFMD, or rubber dams) were developed in the early 1950s - Flexidam - Imbertson. They are installed in stream and river beds, generally being bolted into a concrete foundation. They are used to divert water for Wikipedia:irrigation, temporarily raising existing dams, Wikipedia:flood control, water retention for Wikipedia:aquifer recharge, reducing or preventing Wikipedia:salt water intrusion into fresh water areas, protect low-lying coastal areas from tidal flooding, enabling fish passage past diversion works, by deflation, and for sewage retention/separation during flood events. Inflatable dams can be filled with water, air or both. They are low pressure - typically 4 to 10 psi. The present trend suggests an increased use of air-filled membranes because they can be deflated or inflated more rapidly, and they are little affected by freezing conditions. Characteristic dimensions cover typically lengths of about 100 m with specially-made membranes up to 200-m wide, dam heights usually less than 5-m but some special designs might be up to 10-m high. The membrane is usually deflated for large overflows. It is however common practice to allow small spillages over the inflated dam. During overflows greater than 20% over-topping, vibrations might result from fluid-structure interactions, and the instabilities might damage or destroy the rubber membrane. Several failures were experienced (e.g. CHANSON 1996). In practice, a deflector (i.e. fin) is installed on the downstream face of the rubber dam to project the nappe away from the membrane, hence preventing rubber membrane vibrations. There are more than 2000 inflatable rubber dams around the world. Durability can be excellent: recently, a 35 year old dam in eastern Ontario, Canada was replaced, and while still functional in both freezing winter conditions when it was air filled, and water filled in summer, it was deemed to have served its useful life, and was replaced. Examples of inflatable rubber dams Ramspol balgstuw Image:BalgstuwRampspol.JPG|Balgstuw Ramspol Image:080520_Balgstuw_Ramspol_NL.jpg|Panorama Balgstuw Ramspol File:production of rubber dam.jpg|Qingdao huachen industrial technology co., LTD -rubber dam File:Huachenrubberdam.jpg|fin rubber dam The balgstuw near Wikipedia:Ramspol is an inflatable rubber dam. It is situated between the Wikipedia:Ketelmeer and the Wikipedia:Zwarte Water in Wikipedia:the Netherlands. This dam is build to protect the villages against the rising water of the Wikipedia:Ketelmeer. It is the biggest inflatable rubber dam of Wikipedia:Europe. The inflatable dam has three inflatable parts. The data of each inflatable part are: *Situated 4,65 m under NAP *Maximum height of the dam 3,55 m above NAP *Height 10 m *Length down 60 m, above 80 m *Threshold width 15,4 m *Length fabric 24,3 m *Capacity dam: air 3.500.000 liter, water 3.500.000 liter *Thickness fabric 1,6 cm *Production Wikipedia:Bridgestone, Wikipedia:Japan *Weight fabric 19,3 kg/m2 *Weight dam 33 tons *Minimal lifetime fabric 25 year *Closing time max. 60 min. *Time to empty max. 180 min. *Closing water level + 0.50 NAP Adam T. Bower Memorial Dam The Adam T. Bower Memorial Dam (formerly known as the Sunbury Fabridam) is the world's longest inflatable Wikipedia:dam. The dam is located just below the confluence of the Western and Main Branches of the Susquehanna, between the towns of Shamokin Dam and Wikipedia:Sunbury, Pennsylvania. The dam is 2,100 feet (640 m) long. When it is raised in the summer time, it creates the 3,000 acre (12 km²) Wikipedia:Lake Augusta, which is used for recreation. The dam and lake are part of Wikipedia:Shikellamy State Park. In 2001, the dam was renamed for Adam T. Bower, Chief Clerk of the Wikipedia:Pennsylvania House of Representatives from 1967–68 and Director of Services during the Pennsylvania Constitutional Convention of 1967-68, by Act 2001-5 of the Wikipedia:Pennsylvania General Assembly. The longest single span (190 m)rubber dam is located in Molino de Suso, Spain. Notes Sources * Wikipedia:Hubert Chanson (1996). Some Hydraulic Aspects during Overflow above Inflatable Flexible Membrane Dam, Report CH47/96, Dept. of Civil Engineering, University of Queensland, Australia, May, 60 pages (ISBN 0 86776 644 1). * Wikipedia:Hubert Chanson (1998). Hydraulics of Rubber Dam Overflow : a Simple Design Approach, Proc. 13th Australasian Fluid Mechanics Conference, Melbourne, Australia, 13–18 December, M.C. Thompson & K. Hourigan Ed., Vol. 1, pp. 255–258. Qingdao huachen industrial technology Co., LTD rubber dam Rubber dam, also known as rubber sluice,rubber gate,rubber water dam and Kauçuk Barajı . by the force of high-strength synthetic fiber fabric skeleton, internal and external coating rubber for the protective layer, processed into the tape, then anchor into closed-shaped dam bags on the floor, filling and emptying tubeRoad, water (gas) bag inflated to form dams. The top of the dam can overflow, and can be adjusted according to the dam height to control the upstream water level to play to the efficiency of irrigation, power generation, navigation, flood control, tidal. Brief introduction Rubber dam is a kind of hydraulic structure , construction with advanced technology. A rubber dam is made of high Strength and good water resistance nylon canvas and aging durable compound rubber supported by a frame and prefabricated rubber, riveted store water. Discharge the water or air in the dam tube when no need to store water. Advantages of rubber dam are shorter construction period (final construction period 3–6 months).less engineering budget and it can save 40% than that of civil works. Rubber dam on the concrete base board to form a sealed bag shaped space inflated water or air to has the features of long service life, simplified maintenance and improved vibration resistance. The rubber dam is suitable for the projects with lower water level and large span sluice, widely used for irrigation, power generation, flood control and urban landscaping. File:production of rubber dam.jpg|Qingdao huachen industrial technology co., LTD -rubber dam Characteristic Rubber dam for water filling and inflatable two.Inflatable dam filling and discharging time longer than the rubber dam Inflatable dam.In the cost aspect, two kinds of dam type is not much difference.Rubber dam use conditions and sluice gate dam compared with conventional similarity, and has the following characteristics: 1.Low cost.Investment can be reduced from 30% to 70%, can save steel from 30% to 50%, about 50% cement, wood 60%. 2.Is a short construction period.Dam bag just 3 days to 15 days can be installed, the majority of rubber dam engineering in construction when the benefit. 3.The dam is a soft shell structure, can resist earthquake, wave, shock, and the sealing effect is good, large span, does not retain water in flood period, can be used in urban landscaping. 4.Repair is little, convenient management.The service life of the rubber dam bag is generally 15 to 25 years. File:Huachenrubberdam.jpg|fin rubber dam File:Pillow dam.jpg|pillow rubber dam Structure The rubber dam is mainly composed of the civil construction, dam bag and anchor, the filling and draining water (gas) facilities and control system components.Rubber dam in the operation should be strictly in accordance with the provisions of the scheme and the operating rules, should pay attention to in the dam bag filled with water (gas) pressure should not exceed the design pressure, so as to avoid the dam bag blasting.Rubber dam although rarely repair, unlike a conventional steel gate that require regular brushing paint rust, but also to be checked regularly, especially after the flood, to check whether the floater on dam bag caused injury, as well as dam vibration, dam bag and bottom friction wear, cobble hit the dam bag and other damage caused by.Rubber dam bag are vulnerable to sharp objects and it is damaged, it should be a rubber dam project management and safety. Application The rubber dam is mainly suitable for low head, large span sluices and dams, such as used on reservoir spillway gate or activities as overflow weir, to increase the storage capacity of the reservoir and the power head; for the river as low head, large span of the overflow dam or weir, without conventional gate hoist, bridge for work; canal system as inlet sluice, sluice gate, gate, to facilitate the storage and regulation of water level and flow along the coast; used as breakwater or tidal gate, because without water erosion and marine biological effects, than the metal gate effect is good; for large span opening lock upper, lower gate; for construction cofferdam or activity of cofferdam, rubber activity cofferdam height may go down, and from the weir overflow, do not need to borrow weir building can keep the river clean, saving labor and shorten time limit for a project; for urban landscape engineering, using color dam bag, beautiful shape, smooth lines, for the city construction to add a road beautiful scenery. File:Landscape dam.jpg|Landscape dam File:Rubber dam for hydropower.jpg|Rubber dam for hydropower File:Slope rubber dam.jpg|rubber dam for store water References Qingdao Hua Chen Industrial Technology Co.,Ltd rubber dam de:Schlauchwehr es:Presa hinchable ko:고무댐 nl:Balgstuw ja:ゴム引布製起伏堰 Category:Dams Category:Hydrology Category:Environmental modification